Aftermath
by CrimsonSleipnir
Summary: Selene and Michael are trying to bring the Lycans and Vampires together but tradtionalists are keeping them apart. Who will win this 3way war?
1. Chapter 1

It has been two years since Selene and Michael defeated Victor, Kraven is long gone as is Lucian. Marcus, the third Elder of the Traditional Vampires has been awakened and is at full strength. Under his guidance the Vampires are slowly regaining strength. He has gained allies with surviving vampires who still hold traditional beliefs, all are preparing for war. But that does not mean that Lycans are down for the count. The daughter of Lucian, Demonica, has rose to rally the traditional werewolves, building arsenals, increasing numbers and making plans. Both sides are ready for this war.

Selene and Michael are not letting themselves fall behind as they recruit followers to their cause: The Truth. A combined third power of both Lycans and Vampires who wish to stop the blood war completely, they are aware of the growing tensions between the Traditionalists, but also have to worry about a wild card. A mysterious mercenary group called Wicked, made up of rogue vampires who have not made their aims clear but seems willing to play all sides for the right price, is also gaining power.

Between the blood war of Lycan and Vampire Traditionalists, The Truth trying to stop the war, and the Wicked wild card, tensions run right. Humans are constantly looking over their shoulders, paranoid by the stories of disappearances, deaths and other bizarre events that take place after the sun sets. Few dare to travel or walk alone at night, and those who do either wish to join the obvious battle between the unknown feuding forces, or are foolish.


	2. Chapter 2

Marcus stands by the window, staring thoughtfully down on the grounds that are now his until he can find others worthy of having the title of an elder. The loss of not only Kraven but Victor as well as Amelia is a huge loss that he knew would be hard to recover from. His subconscious sorted though the transferred thoughts of what had happened. There was a knock on the door and calmly, Marcus called for entrance.

A man of significant age and long silver hair entered the room, a long black cloak flowing behind him as he nodded to the elder in greeting and took a seat. Marcus returned the nod and took a seat across from the other, he ran a hand though his bronze hair and sighed.

"Do you have any idea what has been going on?"

"No but I'd like to hear what you know, perhaps then I can aid you in a plan of action."

Marcus went on to describe to the man what he knew of the events, the loss of Victor, Kraven, Amelia as well as the death of Lucian. He spoke of fuzzy sights of a blue creature and a female vampire who he later identified as Selene. The man never spoke and hardly moved. Occasionally nodding his head but that was all until the elder finished.

"Had you been here I'm sure none of this-"

"Pfft." The silver haired man scoffed and shook his head. "I refused to stay here under that foolish boys command. A thick-skulled child was all he was. He would have never listened to me anyway. What plans do you have so far?"

"Other than rebuilding the vampire population and trying to find Selene? None."

"What about defense against Lycans? How many Death-Dealers remain? How many are in training?"

Brown eyes of the elders looked up to meet the gray eyes of the silver-haired vampire. The silence that followed made it clear to the other that the Elder had not even bothered checking on it.

"I suggest you start with defenses first. You hold an assembly and I'll gather some numbers. Then we'll talk about what else to do."

Marcus nodded and stood, as did the silver haired vampire. The elder extended his hand to the other and it was received. "Thank you, for coming back Immanuel."

* * *

"Well?"

"Immanuel has returned to aid and advise Marcus as you said he would."

"Mhmm. And what about the Lycans?"

"The girl and her Lycan comrades are quiet. She seems in no rush to stir up trouble…yet."

"Yet?"

"Yet. I know nothing more."

"You're dismissed."

Nodding the young Lycan boy left the room and Selene took a seat on her four-poster bed. Sighing she pulled a small recorder from her dresser drawer and recorded the information gather from the Lycan. As she finished Michael Corvin entered the room.

"What's up?"

"Not sure yet. A scout just returned and informed me of Immanuel's return to Marcus and that Lucian's pup is inactive."

"Well that's not necessarily a bad thing." Michael stated as he took a seat behind her desk. He was clad in only a pair of jeans, torso wounds made it clear that he had been sparing with a Lycan. "Dunno about this Immanuel guy, but the inactivity of the Traditional Lycans might be a good thing. Maybe this girl is smarter than we give her credit for."

"This girl is the daughter of Lucian, the only thing she knows of vampires is that that are liars and murders. I doubt she'll be on our side. She'd just biding her time. As for Immanuel, he is Marcus' adviser. He's smart and I advise you not to underestimate him."

Michael signed and nodded, standing he made to leave the room via the side door that linked his room to hers when Selene called him. He paused and turned and she was quiet shaking her head she dismissed him before speaking her mind. Though tempted to ask what it was she was going to say, he decided against it, for now, and left.

* * *

Loud music thumped in the background of the club as the traditional Lycan leader made her way though the crowd. With dark brown eyes, black hair and a perfectly natural tan, she turned many heads with her short leather skirt and revealing top. She was young… for a Lycan, being hardly one hundred years old and looking but eight-teen, she was living things up. The Vampires were severely weak and the truth would not bother her if she didn't bother them. So she thought.

Demonica was smarter than the others gave her credit for, mistaking age for a reflection brains. She knew of Immanuel, she knew of Wicked she knew of the Truth's spies. And she was ready for them all. She knew what they did not. Her thoughts of this however were interrupted when someone pinched her ass. Turning she was met with a light eyed stranger with a stunning smile and long chocolate hair.

"Hey baby," the man said smoothly, "Haven't seen you around here before."

Demonica played along with the boy. "Hey, what does it matter, I'm just in search of a good time…"

"Good time? You've found the right guy, I'll show you the time of your life."

Smirking Demonica continued on with the boy, he eventually 'convinced' her to go back to his place for this good time, but little did he know, he would never make it home, or live to see another morning.


	3. Chapter 3

"Immanuel," Marcus said from behind his oak desk, "Why the defenses? What do you know that I obviously do not?"

"There is a girl who threatens you even now. Her name is Demonica; she is the daughter of Lucian." Immanuel answered calmly as he supervised Death Dealer training out on the grounds from above in the study window. "She is young but has the brains and no doubt skill of her father."

Marcus blinked in disbelief. "Lucian has no daughter. His lover and his offspring were killed years ago. Victor's daughter, you know that. Don't tell me you've come to believe every rumor you hear old friend."

"This is no mere rumor. It is a truth that I have seen with my own eyes. She is strong, convincing and the leader of those mutts. If she catches you unaware, you're done for."

"This is foolish. If Lucian had a daughter my scouts would have informed me about it. There is no way, if this drabble was true she wouldn't be able to hide from me."

"That," Immanuel hissed, taking his eyes from the training, turning them on Marcus. "Is what got Victor killed. This belief that Lycans are below us in intelligence. Many are, however some are not. It would do you well to keep that in mind my friend."

Growling, it was clear Marcus still did not want believe Immanuel but he argued it no further. In truth, he was in denial. The fact that Lucian has a Traditionalist daughter unnerved him. She really could be a major threat in the future if he didn't watch his back.

"I'm going out." Immanuel said quietly and turned for the door, Marcus looked at him curiously but his advisor gave no answer. One dark brown eyebrow lifted higher as the door closed behind the silver haired vampire.

* * *

The drapes were pulled tightly over all of the windows, blocking all of the sunlight from the haven of Michael, Selene and the other vampiric members of The Truth. Selene entered Michael's chambers from the front door rather than the side one that connect their chambers. Dressed in her usual leather Death Dealer outfit, Selene leaned over Michael's chair. "You wanted to see me?"

Nodding, Michael brought up web page with the days top story news. Selene was about to read the article when the Hybrid summed it up for her.

"Three mysterious deaths. All male in early to mid-twenties, drained dry of their blood. Found in their homes… with their pants down. Cops are thinking it's a serial rapist and murderer, a very twisted one at that. I think otherwise."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I think a certain female Vampire went out partying last night. Check this out." He pulled up another page. "A hospital near the deaths has been robbed of half of its blood stock."

"Who say's it wasn't a Lycan?"

Michael blinked as Selene's eyes skimmed the article then turned around, pulling a map from the board behind the other; she placed it on the desk. "This is the location of Marcus, up here in the north, over here, in the west are where most of the Lycan sightings are, mainly Demonica out on midnight strolls. Here's us of to the east. The attacks happened around here and the hospital is here. Tell me, why would a vampire from either here or Marcus' haven go way over here, into Lycan territory, just to snack?" Again Michael blinked. "Demonica had a night out on the town, she's getting restless."

"But are her numbers really high enough to strike yet?"

"More vampires died in the war than Lycans, most on both sides stayed traditional. Given that fact that we got some of both, more vampires than Lycans, Demonica's forces could easily be double that of Marcus' and match ours."

"She couldn't fight a two front war though."

"I know… I think she's planning something bigger."

* * *

Demonica smiled and slipped back down into her underground haven. Her lips were rosy red, but was it from the blood or leftover lipstick? In the tunnels that she called home, hooting and hollering met her ears. Immediately she headed for the fighting chamber where, sure enough, two Lycans were having out as the rest of the clan watched and placed bets on the winner. The room smelled of blood and alcohol. She whistled once and everything stopped. Smirking, Demonica emptied the book bag she had snagged from one of the boys. Out of it fell bags of blood, like those found in hospitals.

"It's lunchtime boys." Demonica said with a smile and proceeded to toss each Lycan in attendance a bag of the red cider. One however, tossed something back at her, a newspaper along with a cool comment. "Seems you've had a busy night."

Nodding she turns and walks away, the dark Lycan follows her into her chamber of the abandoned underground area. Demonica sits on a crate and the other sits opposite of her. There is silence for some time as he drinks, once he is finished he speaks.

"Sending a message to someone are you?"

"Yes, a message to Marcus and The Truth that I'm alive, well and that we are all ready for whatever they have to throw at us."

"Why did you drain the boys? They could have become one of us. The more the merrier right?"

"No. Not now. I don't need rookies making foolish mistakes. I tried that already and we lost the boy to The Truth. Why? You know something I don't Daemon?"

"No but," Daemon stood and ran a hand through his dark tresses then met the girl's dark eyes with his light and stormy orbs. "I want to go out with you next time. I don't want you going out alone anymore."

"Who are you? My babysitter? I can take care of myself."

"Who I am is a friend that worries when you are out all night and do not return until the morning. Demonica, I am not ready to run this show. Not yet do I want to loose you to a silver bullet."

Demonica blinked. Daemon was her best friend and had been for as long as she could remember. Though the youngest of the Lycans, they had a lot of respect for the actions they took after the war and loss of her father. She nodded and spoke softly.

"Alright. I'll bring you along next time."

"Good. You get some rest now; I'll go deal with the others."

Daemon left and started back for where they had left the others when one of the other Lycans that had been around for a while started walking by his side. Though older he was rather childish. "I knew it." He chuckled. "You're getting it on with the boss." Daemon's steps paused.

"Well how is she?" The other pushed eagerly. "Is she-" He hit the ground before he could finish the sentence with a broken nose and Daemon walked on, flexing his hand slightly.


End file.
